1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydraulic actuators, and more particularly to a hydraulic-actuator device that is interposed between a vehicle frame structure and its associated suspension system, so that when it is actuated in a consecutive manner it will cause the vehicle to lift off the ground surface in a bucking or leaping manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of hydraulic-actuator devices and systems, but none are known to be directed to use as a means to cause a vehicle to buck or leap so that the front or rear end of the vehicle will actually leave the ground surface. This type of action is being employed by vehicle owners as a sport wherein the vehicle driver attempts to cause his vehicle to jump off the ground surface as high as he can. Presently, this is rapidly becoming established as a highly competitive sport.
Various hydraulic devices are being employed to create a bucking or leaping action. These devices are generally interposed between the vehicle frame structure and its related suspension system, both in the front and the rear of the vehicle.